


Winter crushes

by 1anioh



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: All of these are one sided relationships, Multi, Work In Progress, and will probably not be finished, but just in case, mostly - Freeform, this is a not finished work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2115933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1anioh/pseuds/1anioh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story started out as one thing and has rolled several different directions, unfortunately I don't think I'mma ever finish this story but I figured I might as well post what I do have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A gentle breeze filtered the scent sunflowers through the open window of Bunnymunds kitchen. He had just managed to push enough dirty dishes out of the way to reveal that his sink did in fact have a faucet underneath the mess. Shocking really, considering he had begun to doubt the memory of installing the bloody thing. He supposed that now it was getting to be a couple weeks past easter he could focus on something other than sleeping. A pile of pots groaned unhappily before crashing over onto their sides, scattering across the counter and floor. Bunny flinched at the noise, his ears drooping downward, while staring sadly at the mess - hoping that maybe they’d all magically fix themselves. 

When it became apparent that the pots were going to continue protesting existence from the floor Bunny decided that perhaps it would be better to just eat out, maybe stretch his legs and what not. Because really, if it was going to be this hard to get some water it wasn’t worth the effort to fight. He gave a decisive nod, perking up at the thought of fresh food and nimbly walked out from his kitchen to a hall leading outside. And if he ignored the piles of blankets stacked throughout that hallway that needed washing while passing through it was because he was hungry, that was all. 

Twenty minutes later Bunny was racing through one of his dozens of tunnels towards North America, fiddleheads and mint would make a lovely salad for lunch. If he was feeling like being wild he might even toss in some pea greens. The tunnel gave a sharp twist upward and a hole opened aboved Bunny’s head, showing off a bright cheerful spring morning. He bounded out into that sunlight, enjoying the feeling of being able to fully stretch out as he inspected the nondescript forest he’d popped out into. Most forests looked the same after a while: trees, moss, sticks, teenage winter spirits wearing the prettiest pout and staring balefully at the sandman, logs - wait what? Bunny backpedaled and stared at the two guardians who seemed to be communicating silently with each. It felt like he was intruding on something, so naturally he cleared his throat while stepping towards them to find out what was going on. 

Jack Frost jumped a bit from the noise, before tossing a frown at Bunny. Sandy for the most part simple turned with a smile and a wave to his old friend. 

“What’s up? Why’re you here kangaroo?” Bunny frowned at the boy, his hackles rising at the nickname. 

“Could ask ya the same frostbite. ‘Causing trouble again?” Jack snorted, kicking at the ground. 

“Uh I _live_ here old man, or is your brain getting so rusty from age you forgot.” 

“Listen here you little - “ Bunny’s stomach interrupted what was sure to be a very loud yelling match by growling it displeasure of being not filled. Sandy flashed some gold sand over his head, something about it always being nice to see Bunny, but he sure looked hungry so perhaps now was not the best time to fight while looking pointedly at Jack. Nothing would have surprised Bunny more than Jack opening his mouth to argue, snapping it close, shrugging, and lean back against a tree with a small smirk on his face but that’s what happened and now he was staring at Jack waiting for him to make a comment about his stomach but it never came. Unsure of how to react to this Bunny rocked backwards onto his heels and gave Sandy a rueful smile. 

“Sorry mate, ‘s good ta see you s’well. Just, uh, just on my way ta get some stuff for lunch.” Sandy smiled brightly and nodded enthusiastically, gesturing to Jack and the forest while signing with his sand. Personally Bunny was sure that what he had said didn’t warrant such a cheerful response but that was before he realized what Sandy was trying to say. 

“Ah, no mate! I can manage on ma own! I don’t need frostbite ta show me around for food!” Jack was shaking his head too, the smirk having disappeared. 

“Yeah! He’s a big kangaroo, I’m sure he can manage.” Sandy simply held up his hands for silence, he pointed to himself and then the sky before pointing at Jack and the forest. Flashes of symbols; a star, flowers, boat, and maybe that was a porcupine? sped by overhead, usually Bunny could understand what was being said but this was just confusing. Jack threw his hands up into the air. 

“Fine! I’ll go with him while you go and visit _friends_! Don’t worry, I’ll be just fine here by myself. All alone with the giant rabbit.” Jack stomped past Sandy who was suddenly frowning at the boy. Jack hooked his staff arounds Bunny arm as he passed by him, pulling him back along a forest path. 

“Come on kangaroo, let’s get you some food.” Bunny sputtered in indignation at being pulled at but the entire situation was kind of strange and he wasn’t completely sure what was going on. So he let Jack pull him along, waving back to Sandy who smoothed out a frown into a pleasant enough smile again and waved goodbye to the two of them. 

It didn’t take long for the two of them to reach a creek where Bunny happily was able to finally get a drink of water with no dishes to attack him. Jack had been picking various plants as they walked by, and nearly had enough for a small Bunny sized meal. There, spread out along the muddy shores, were a pile of edible reeds that Jack set about tugging the tops off of. 

“So, what’re ya guys talking about back there?” An armful of vegetation was thrust into Bunny’s chest at the question. 

“Nothing important. Now let me grab a bit more of this and you can open a black hole back to your place.” Bunny frowned at the back of Jack’s head, the kid was being unusually persistent about following through with getting him lunch.

“What? No no, ya don’t need to come back to my place frostbite, I’m a big boy and can manage on my own.” 

“Right, sure you can. But as I don’t have anything to do at the moment I might as well go back to your place and bother you.” Jack twisted around, throwing a smile over his shoulder at Bunny, a smear of mud on his cheek and his arms full of greens. “Come on rabbit let me come over to your place. Don’t leave me all alone.” He pleaded softly. Bunny was going to argue, that sharp swallow of air wasn’t because Jack was looking at him with big blue eyes; no it was because any second now he was going to say no way and leave him alone. Annny second now. 

“Yeah alright then.” He heard the words tumble out, a bit breathless. Shit, well okay maybe this was still okay. As soon as the snow-addled teen sees the kitchen he’ll think it’s far too much effort and leave. And he was not returning the smile, no he was not, Bunny was frowning sternly and unhappily at Jack. 

Jack for the most part took the derpy half smile on the rabbits face instride and moved to stand in front of him, adjusting his staff on to his shoulders and the greens in his arms so that his shirt wouldn’t be too covered in mud. He glanced back up at Bunny’s face before shaking his head with a laugh. 

“No eating the winter guardian kangaroo. Let’s get you home and some food into you so you stop looking like I’m a salad.” Bunny shook his head, pushing his ears to flatten backwards, embarrassed to realize he’d been staring at Jacks mouth.

“Sorry mate.” He mumbled and tapped the ground, opening up a pathway to get the two of them back to the warren.

-

Jack had shocked Bunny upon arriving back at his home. He’d taken one look around the entrance hall, dropped his staff into a pile of blankets and advanced into the kitchen with his greens like a general marching off to war. That wasn’t even the shocking bit, no that happened after he’d dropped the food off on a bare spot on the table, spun around the kitchen twice before announcing that Bunny was to go _right this instant_ to take a bath because he looked like he needed one and wouldn’t be able to eat right that moment anyways because there wasn’t anything to eat with. 

Bunny should have argued, he should have said no and demanded that Jack leave because the bloke had no right to boss him around. But Jack standing in the middle of his kitchen, hands on hips and staring at him like he’d somehow expected this nonsense was more than his brain could handle. So he’d done what any reasonable man would do. He’d nodded and toddled off to do as he’d been instructed. 

Two hours later (hey it takes time to make sure a persons fur is properly dried!) and Bunny carefully stepped out of his bathroom. Something was strange. The hall seemed lighter, less cramped, the scent of lemons and sunflowers and snow wafting throughout the place. The blanket piles, he noticed, seemed to be mostly missing. He carefully made his way to the kitchen doorway to stare at a well muscled, smooth white back. Jack was shirtless. Why was Jack shirtless. His mind helpfully supplied that perhaps he had taken his shirt when he’d started doing dishes, as there wasn’t anymore pots on the floor to trip over. Actually, he realized as he finally inhaled air, the table was completely cleared off too with a bowl of a prettily put together foods sitting in their place. 

Jack must have realized Bunny was there because he scooted a step to the side in order to look back at him without having to take his arms out of the soapy water in the sink. 

“Finally, now sit down and eat.” He meant to argue, to demand to know what did Jack think he was doing exactly but when Jack had twisted just so it showed off the fact that more so than simple being shirtless Jack was in fact wearing some frilly white, and wet, kitchen apron that had been a present from North years ago and moon he really needed to close his mouth because Jack was arching an eyebrow at him and looking a bit concerned at his friends continued silence. 

“Sorry about cleaning, it just the place was a mess and well.” Jack motioned helplessly about the room, which consequently made Bunny’s breathing a little funny because unknown to Jack moving his arm like that also had moved his apron just enough that showed a little more chest muscles then before. Bunny slowly shook his head before edging towards the table. 

“I-it’s okay, jus’ wasn’t expecting it. Thanks mate.” Jack simply gave him another perfect smile before turning back around and going back to scrubbing. Bunny pulled out a chair and dropped down into it, cramming food into his mouth without really tasting it. His mind was in hyperdrive, a million places at once while still managing to occasionally suggest that he keep checking to make sure that Jack was indeed, still not wearing his shirt. This was crazy! Jack was a bloke! And his, okay not great friend, but still a good friend, and just because he was doing things to _his_ nest (like cleaning) where no one else but himself had cleaned for years shouldn’t be doing funny things to his chest. 

Right, Bunny decided firmly before realizing he was staring at Jacks ass, this strange overreaction was due to the fact that he was still recovering from easter and was therefore hormonal and lordy was Jack’s waist slim - er, he was most definitely NOT attracted to the other male and he should probably ask the boy to leave before he embarrassed them both by saying something inappropriate like -

“Do you often take your clothes off in others homes and start cleaning?” A pale blue blush spread its way across Jack's face as he turned and flung some bubbles towards Bunny. 

“I only took my shirt off because of the water, I didn’t want it to get soaked!” He stacked a plate onto the drying rack, before crossing his arms over his chest. Which Bunny wished he really wouldn’t do that because it squished the apron across his chest in a really revealing manner that was giving Bunny completely inappropriate thoughts. Bunny gave a strangled sort of whine which had Jack frowning and coming closer to him and wow okay he should probably start breathing because Bunny was pretty sure he’d stopped when he realized that the closer Jack got to him the more that the scent of fresh snow intermingled with the sunflowers and lemon and oh moon he might just start swooning. 

“Are you alright?” Full of concern and completely unaware of Bunny’s thoughts Jack advanced closer. 

“Yes! I’m great! Never better, jus’ jus’ ah tired is all. Ya know gettin’ old and all that. Had me bath and food, now jus’ need a nap.” He forced a yawn and stretched out theatrically, hoping Jack would get the hint. He raised his eyebrows at him, but thankfully stopped coming over.

“Riiiight. Well why don’t you hop off to bed then kangaroo while I finish up here.” Bunny squeaked. He couldn’t help it, an actual squeak escaped him. 

“W-what’ll you do a-after yer done cleanin’?” 

“If you're still in bed probably head home if that’s alright, why?” Jack tilted his head to the side, scrunching his nose. 

“Right, okay. Well thanks for everything mate, goodnight!” And with that Bunny ran from the room because Jack staring at him and smelling like his warren and being half dressed and his brain screaming suggestions about what Jack could do instead of leave was doing things to Bunny’s emotions and body that he didn’t think would end with anything less than pure embarrassment for everyone involved. Jack simply stared after him, shaking his head and assuming that Bunny was simply being, well Bunny, before getting back to the dishes. 

\- 

Jack slipped out several hours later, he’d finished getting the kitchen put together and had done a pretty good chunk of laundry. He’d left a note telling bunny to check his washing machine when he got up, because it had made some really weird thumping noises while in spin mode. (Even though it had only been that one spin cycle that the thumping noises had been heard but its not like anything else could have been doing it). 

By the time Jack had made it back to his forest it had fallen into the late evening. Jack tapped his staff against a boulder absently while frowning up at the stars overhead. Sandy wasn’t around, probably left the forest shortly after he’d gone off with the kangaroo. Jack huffed out a breath in annoyance. He knew he probably shouldn’t have stomped off earlier like a spoiled child, but honestly! Every night for the last three years spent in the company of the ex-wishing star and suddenly he announces he’s going to be gone for a couple of days to visit friends and no Jack couldn’t come, and no he wasn’t going to say _where_ exactly he was going. Jack had a sinking suspicion he knew why Sandy was suddenly avoiding him and it really wasn’t fair at all, but Sandy hadn’t sounded mad or acted any different (other than declaring his need for space suddenly) so Jack was doing his best to beat down the wave of doubts flooding at him. 

Jack shook his head and snapped his staff against the boulder once again, sending out tendrils of frost across its surface. He sucked in a sharp breath, shook his head and jumped up into the tail of a passing wind. It wasn’t that late at night yet, still to early to sleep. Might as well find something else to distract himself with instead of standing around with his doubts.


	2. Chapter 2

Today was the day. The day that Baby Tooth got her one big wish fulfilled. After all, she’d had years of careful planning and countless hours mentally going over every scenario and outcome possible and now, now it was all finally going to happen. Three of her sisters had promised to cover her shift for the whole night; swearing that they wouldn’t say anything to Mother and only asking that in return Baby tell them absolutely everything when she gets back. 

So now Baby was out, flying through the evening sky at top speed bursting with hope and excitement and maybe a bit of nerves. Today for sure it was all going to happen perfectly. 

Or it would if she could just _find Jack._

After all he was a major part of the evenings plans. Three years ago Baby had been exactly the same as her sisters; focused on work, obeying Mother, zero interest in anything besides picking up teeth in the field and dropping them off in collections. Oh, but then Jack had saved her. Grabbed her from the maws of a nightmare (literally) and named her. She knew it wasn’t something he’d realized he’d done but to her it was the single greatest thing he could have done. He’d given her an identity, a name of her own, something that she’d been lacking up until that point in life. It hadn’t really occurred to her before then that she didn’t have one, a name, and it had taken her several months after the battling was over to understand why she suddenly felt so different from before. After the battling collecting teeth just seemed, well like a job. It wasn’t exciting or fun like racing on the wind was with Jack, and there wasn’t anything new to be learned from gathering teeth. After 400 years Baby had pretty much gotten the routine down pat - but with Jack? There was always something new to learn or experience or feel. 

Jack loved the movies, he’d playfully ‘kidnap’ Baby from her gathering work to drag her over to drive-ins and watch old black and white shows about monsters and detectives. Jack would take her to different parts of the world, parts where there weren’t any teeth to be collected, and show off the local flowers or candy. He introduced her to carnivals and climbing trees and sitting in on college lectures and video games from Jamies house. The only other person that spent as much time with Jack as she did was the Sandman, and that’s because Jack liked to sleep on his cloud while he traveled around the world. 

The point was, Baby was Baby because of Jack and tonight she wanted to express how much she thought of Jack and how highly perfect he was to her because sometimes he tended to forget. Baby didn’t think she’d ever forget though, not only because of how much of Jack was inside her but of how much of a physical change he’d had on her. When Jack had given her a name one of her eyes had changed colors, a physical showing of his gift on her, now both her eyes were a bright sky blue and the green in her feathers was almost completely gone, except for a stripe down her back, having been replaced by white. So now she was white and blue colored, with a relative tolerance for the cold (something her sisters didn’t have) and was constantly causing her Mother grief over her desire to go out and have fun. 

Finally Jack’s pond came into view, usually he’d have been over at the Sandmans but the castle had been empty so Baby had decided to try Jamies. He hadn’t been there so this was the next stop to check. If she didn’t hurry and find him soon she was going to explode, a whole night off and it was going to be wasted flying around by herself. Thankfully as she flew closer she could see Jack at the edge of the pond, picking up rocks and tossing them into the water. 

Emotions bubbled inside of her at the site of him but she contained a squeal and instead limited herself into barrelling into his chest, gripping him tight in a hug as best as she could manage (being only 4 inches tall had disadvantages). Jacks hand instantly came up and gently wrapped around her, holding her in place as he mocked tumbled backwards while laughing.

“Whoa there Baby! You been practicing your hulk smash lately? If the wind wasn’t holding me up I’dda gotten tossed across the water.” He chuckled down at her, a bright smile on his face. His laugh vibrated through her and she smiled back up at him. 

_”You’re just getting old Jack.”_ She twittered at him, her mouth wasn’t shaped right to make human words but Jack had learned to speak Baby over the years and could pretty much translate everything she said. 

“Old? I’m hurt. Wounded to the soul. I’m still adorable at least right?” Baby nodded, sighing happily when he smiled wider. No no no, she needed to focus. She had something important to ask of Jack and snuggling into his hand all night wasn’t going to get her anywhere! 

_”Jack!”_ She pushed away from his chest, shooting up to hover at eye level.

“Yes?”

_”Jack y-you’re my best friend.”_

“Aw shucks, you’re mine to Baby.”

_”So well I was wondering…”_ She wrung her hands nervously before pushing them behind her back, straightening up to her full four inches. _”I was wondering if you’d do something really important for me.”_ Jack nodded, his smile fading a bit to a more serious expression. 

“Anything you need Baby Tooth. Just tell me what it is.” 

_”Close your eyes.”_

“What?” Jack blinked at her. 

_Your eyes, close them. It’s really important. Please?”_

“How can I help you if my eyes are closed?”

_“Just DO it Jack!”_ He shrugged and slide his eyes shut, huffing out a breath in the process. 

“Alright, geez short stuff. Eyes closed. Gotcha.” Baby studied Jacks face in the moonlight; white hair, pale skin, barely visible freckles. He hated his freckles, as an adult of almost 18 they’d made him look childish and, as he often lamented to her when she brought them up, who wants a freckled hero? She loved them though. Baby took a deep breath and shook herself focusing on what she had to do next. Carefully, slowly she put her tiny hands on either of his cheeks. It took a bit of stretching and she had smooshed his mouth a bit in order to do it, but she finally got there. 

She closed both her eyes and reached inside her to that spot where she kept everything Jack related. It wasn’t a very big reach, he was constantly on her mind, and wondered what it would be like to be the same size as him. If she could just be his equal in height, than _this_ , this would be perfect. She sighed a bit in regret before leaning forward and kissing Jack Frost right on his smooshed lips. 

It was wonderful, perfect even. Just like all of those old movies she’d watched with Jack over the years. He moved his lips slightly, probably in surprise and the giddy thought of “He’s kissing me back” flashed by before a dizziness set in, making her drop downward a bit, and a crushing, stretching burn stampeded through her body. She cried out in fear, her arms and wings tingling and her nose itched. She fell forward, smashing her mouth against Jacks and tasted a bit of blood from where she bit her lip. She was falling down, but Jack was falling with her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, which wasn’t possible she thought wildly, and crashed backwards onto the ground. Jack wheezed, trying to catch his breath, and stared wide-eyed at Baby who was laying on his chest and shaking. 

“Baby! Baby!” He coughed, tentatively removing his hands from her back. “You alright?” 

Baby carefully opened her eyes and stared at Jack. She was really close to his mouth still, but it was strange. It looked smaller. In fact his entire face looked smaller. She was about to comment on it when she moved her legs and realized with a start that they were tangled up in something. She glanced down at them as best she could with Jacks chest in the way (when had her feet gotten below that?) and had the craziest thought that it was Jack’s _legs_ that was tangled up in her own. She gave a bit of a hysterical giggle, that was crazy. Her feet didn’t reach his!

Jack, for his part, was managing to fight off a wave of surprised panic at the sudden change in his friend. Instead of tiny Baby, laying on top of him was a big Baby. She looked remarkably like Tooth, just with blue eyes and white feathers and really flushed cheeks. And she was, Jack thought, looking an awful lot like this was not what she’d meant to have happen. 

“Baby, come on, talk to me sweetheart. You alright?” 

“I-I don’t know, oh Jack what’s happening what’s going on? Why do you look smaller?”

“I think… I think you got big, like me sized big.” Her eyes widen and her breathing hitched, panicky. 

“W-what!? W-why? I-” 

“Baby! Baby it’s alright! I’m here! Calm down! Deep breaths or you’re gonna -” Baby’s eyes rolled back into her head, blacking out, right as Jack attempted to sit up. He caught her with a yelp as she slide off of him and looked around in bewilderment. 

Now what was he supposed to do?

-  
Jack had managed to get up and the unconscious Baby Tooth picked onto his back, her arms loosely hanging around his neck and her chin resting on his shoulder. She was smaller than he’d originally thought, she was about a good six, seven inches shorter than himself and only weighed (he guessed) around 120 pounds. Although the longer she sat on his back the more weight he kept adding to that estimation. He grunted, kicked up his staff and whistled for the wind. Maybe Tooth would know what to do. It wasn’t unusual for magic to change over time, but this was the first he’d known for something like this to happen so suddenly. He wished Sandy was here, he'd have known what to do. 

Baby woke up about half way to the Tooth palace with a pounding headache. Jack tried talking to her, tried to ask why she’d kissed him, but all he’d gotten in response was a groan and for her to tighten her arms around his neck. She buried her face into his shoulder and was silently grateful that wind was chilly because it helped with the blushing. 

That was how they arrived at Baby’s home, her clinging to his back and silent and him in confusion. Jack landed on the edge of an upper platform, searching about with his eyes. 

“There, we’re here Baby, and I see Tooth. TOOTH! HELP!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this actually spiralled out into it's own story at one point, but ANYWAYS, next chapter while be a Tooth/Jack chapter. If/when I get around to finishing it. ;3;


End file.
